ydgmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Makeshift Chemistry - Crown the Empire (song)
Lyrics A lesson learned is easier said than done when you're living in a world without the sun My mind keeps struggling to remember I wish I could find a way to make up for all that I've done I know the choice was mine but can you blame me? Yeah, the choice was all mine, But I never thought that I'd be the last man standing alone. I miss you here by my side But, darling, I can't help but feel like love has died Operator is there anybody at all that can explain why I'd give everything and more up for her? I know it's unbelievable but something 'bout her I can't resist but she doesn't even know I exist So, yeah, I pulled the plug but I swore the spark would still be there Buried beneath the promises and lies We suffocated in all our own filth I swear I only wanted what was best but you just left I was just lonely you were in love But now it seems that the table's have turned and I feel so alone. yeah, the choice was all mine, But I never thought that I'd be the last man standing alone. I miss you here by my side But, darling, I can't help but feel like, love has died. Operator is there anybody at all that can explain why I'd give everything and more up for her? I know it's unbelievable but something 'bout her I can't resist but she doesn't even know I exist Darling, won't you forgive me? I'm just looking for a little bit of love in this heartbreak city Darling, won't you forgive me? I'm looking for a little bit of love but she doesn't even know I exist All I wanted was to be your love But now you've left and I cannot fill the void All I wanted was to be your love But now I'm finally moving on Ha ha ha ha, I don't give a fuck. I waited all this time to watch you jump out of my life If I knew you'd only wanted me for just a single night I would've left and never returned but you had to beg me to fall in again and now I'm just your slave Operator is there anybody at all that can explain why I gave everything and more up for her? I know I sound so gullible but something 'bout her just drew me in... But that bitch don't even notice me. Operator is there anybody at all that can explain why I'd give everything and more up for her? I know it's unbelievable but something 'bout her I can't resist but she doesn't even know I exist Darling, won't you forgive me? I'm just looking for a little bit of love in this heartbreak city Darling, won't you forgive me? I'm looking for a little bit of love but she doesn't even know I exist! Category:Crown the Empire Category:The Fallout